Misfit
by CookieWolfScarlet
Summary: I closed my eyes, feeling her eyes staring at me. Her words echoed through my head; "I need you to love me like no one else can"  Crimson fic
1. Chapter 1, Pilot

Summary: I closed my eyes, feeling her eyes staring at me. Her words echoed through my head; "I need you to love me like no one else can"

Main Paring: Crimson/ OC

Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Warnings: violence, language, sexual situations, some slash and femslash situations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the OC

Misfit~

Chapter one, Pilot

.::Valentina::.

I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to soothe the burning of my throat. I spit, seeing blood. It made me sick.

I should introduce myself. My name is Valentina Sabin. I'm better known around the Impact zone as my ring name, Skyler, or just as everyone's punching bag. Why, you ask? After Chris took a headshot from Alex by accident, he's been out of commission for a while. That's when things began to change. I was attacked constantly, and for no reason. The Knockouts, save Tara, Mickie, Tess, and Sky, all attacked me when they had nothing better to do. More often then not, the males would do the same. I never noticed when he was here, but Chris was protecting me from them. Now that he's gone…it's like hunting season for them. On me.

And that brings us back to where you first found me. I was attacked by Winter and Love. Before they left, Winter poured something down my throat and now I feel like its burning. I choked and continued to cough and spit blood. The door to my locker-room opened and I flinched, pressing against my lockers. I relaxed when I saw it was just Alex and Brian. The two ran over to me and dropped beside me.

"Oh God, Skyler! What happened to you?" Brian shrieked, looking at the blood dribbling from my busted lip in horror. Alex cursed and punched the floor. "Who did this?" he questioned. I closed my eyes and tried to relax long enough to tell them.

"Angelina and Winter" I muttered, hissing and grabbing my throat afterwards. They both gasped and held me. "What did they do?" They both barked. I whimpered, not wanting to talk due to the burning sensation of my throat. "Winter poured something down my throat…it burns" I whispered. Brian shot a worried look at Alex and he growled before taking out his phone.

"I have to let Chris know" he muttered. My eyes grew and I grabbed his shirt, shaking my head a bit faster than I should have. Alex looked down at me with a tired expression. I looked up at him, tears forming.

"Don't…tell Chris" I whimpered. He sighed and motioned for Brian to pick me up. "He's going to find out sooner or later, Valentina" he murmured, using my real name. I looked away as Brian carried me to the trainers with Alex leading the way.

He was right.

I can't keep lying to my brother about this. I can't keep telling him that I'm fine. I'm not. I'm _scared_. I keep thinking about one of them going too far with this abuse and killing me. Then what? What happens after that?

As if reading my mind, Brian looked down at me, a frown set on his face. "We will find a way to stop this. We have to. We won't let any of them put your life in danger" he told me, his pale blue eyes looking into mine. I sighed and hid my face in his chest.

Traci Brooks was in the only one in the room when we reached it. She looked up at us and then shook her head, pulling out a bottle of clear fluid. My eyes grew. Aside from the color of the contents, the bottle was the same shape and design as the one that Winter shoved down my throat. "Winter came here with this. It's the antidote. She knew you would come here so she gave it to me" she explained before standing in front of Brian.

"Are you okay?" she questioned. I nodded and sighed, gulping the liquid down. It tingled but after several moments, my throat felt as good as new. "Thank you, Ms. Brooks" I said, nodding at her. She shook her head and smiled at me. "There's no need for such formalities, Skyler. I'll make sure to handle Winter and Love for this little stunt. For now, just try and relax in your room" she said before planting a motherly kiss on my cheek and exiting the room.

I sighed and looked at Alex. My brother-in-law was trembling in anger, his eyes narrowed. "Those sluts will pay for this" he growled. Brian tensed up and I stepped out of his grip before standing in front of Alex, placing my hand on his bicep. "Alex, please calm down. If you touch any of them, you'll be fired. Think about Chris. How will he feel if his husband gets his ass fired because he beat up two Knockouts?" I questioned.

"How will he feel knowing damn there everyone beats his little sister for fun?" He shot back. I frowned and looked away. He tensed up before pulling me into a strong hug. I hugged back and whimpered. "When will it end, Alex?" I questioned. He was silent for a while before he responded.

"I have no idea, sis" he grunted. I sighed and felt myself slip out of consciousness.

.::Later::.

.::Velvet::.

I watched Valentina sleep beside me. I looked back at the time.

'3:26'

I sighed and held my friend close to me. It pissed me off. I couldn't be everywhere to protect her. Don't get me wrong, she can hold her own, but she's only human. She'll get worn down after a while. The only person that seemed to be everywhere and anywhere with her was Chris. Even if they weren't side-by-side, he was always close enough to her so if she even let out so much as a scream, he'd be there. He's just that good of a brother.

She never minded her brother being that protective of her. She's always told stories of Chris being the one to help her when she was stuck between a rock and a hard place, so to speak.

But it left me confused. Why? Why is everyone attacking _her_? What did they have against _her?_ It made no sense to me. She whimpered in her sleep, holding me. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down.

"Chris…help me…" she wined, resting her head against my chest before she went silent. I sighed again. I'd have to talk to her in the morning. Chris _needed_ to know what was going on here.

.::Next Morning::.

I looked around and saw Skyler sitting on the balcony, staring out at the city. I yawned and stood, walking over to her. "Good morning, Sky" she cooed. I smiled. "Likewise, Skye" I replied. We both giggled at our little joke before she looked down, tracing little scratches on her arm.

I frowned and grabbed her arm gently. "Tell me those two were the ones that did this" I whispered, looking into her peridot-colored eyes. "…" She looked away and I gasped.

"You cut yourself…didn't you?" I muttered. She took her arm away before pulling two arm warmers over her cuts. They were black and fingerless and they had an emerald ribbon on them. "Tell him and I won't forgive you" she growled. I wasn't intimidated but I nodded anyway. "Chris needs to know about this…" I trailed off. She glared daggers at me and I stopped talking.

With that, she turned and walked out of our hotel room.

.::Red::.

I yawned and watched Alex and Brian train. I was waiting for one of them to get tired so I could jump in and do a little training myself. I looked over as the door to the gym closed and saw Skyler walk in. Brian and Alex froze and I blinked.

She looked like she'd been through hell and back.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" I asked her as she sat beside me. She nodded and Alex sat beside her. "That's it, I'm telling him, sis" He growled out, taking his phone out. Skyler gasped before her fist swung around and nailed Shelley dead in the cheek, making him drop his phone.

"What the fuck?" he snapped. She took his phone and shook her head. "Don't tell Chris!" she barked. We all looked at her with frowns and she whimpered. "I don't want him to worry about me…I want him to know that I can hold my own" She whispered.

"But you can't. That's why we're in this situation! You can't hold your own against all of them! You have grown _men_ jumping you, sis! You can't hold them off by yourself!" Alex snapped. She flinched and scooted away from him, her head down. Alex realized he had raised his voice and frowned. "Valentina, look at me" he ordered lightly. I cast Brian a worried glance and he shrugged.

Val looked up at him and he hugged her. "I didn't mean to yell, but this just pisses me off so much. You're a target and you won't even tell Chris. If he finds out on his own, he'll be pissed. You know that just as well as I do" He muttered. She nodded stiffly.

"Just give me till next Thursday…if I can't hold my own, I'll tell him myself. If I can, no one says a word to Chris, got it?" she questioned, her green eyes darting to look at all of us. We nodded and she smiled. I couldn't help but to feel a sickening pit form in my stomach. Something bad was going to happen, I just know it.

.::Later::.

.::Valentina::.

I walked to my room with a milkshake in hand. I took small sips, enjoying the vanilla coolness going down my throat. That is, until someone grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I growled and swung my leg back, kicking whoever grabbed me right between the legs. I heard a low grunt.

'Great, a man' I thought before turning, kneeing him in the side. I looked and saw it was Jeff Jarret. I stepped back, seeing anger and something else in his eyes. He growled and lunged at me. I cast a small longing glance at my milkshake before throwing it in his face, kicking him in the chest before I bolted down the hall. He cursed and chased me.

For an old piece of crap, he's pretty fast.

I felt him reach for my hair again so I ducked, making him trip over my body. Ignoring the pain in my ribs from him kicking me as he fell, I pushed him off and stomped on his thigh before someone grabbed me. I looked back and saw Scott looking at me with a sinister smile. I thrashed around, trying to get him to loosen up. He never did.

I felt someone jab me in the stomach and I coughed, looking at a now enraged Jeff. "Why are you always targeting me? What did I ever do to you?" I snapped, still thrashing. I managed to kick him in the chest again before Scott head butted me. I winced and Jeff smirked. "That's easy. It's because we _can_" he said. I stared at him, anger bubbling up inside of me for far too long.

With a snarl, I kicked him in the balls before swinging my head back and cracking Scott in the face. He let me go and I threw a roundhouse right at the back of his head. He fell and I ran. "Abyss! Ray! Get her!" Jarret growled. I turned the corner and ran clean into Bully Ray. He leered down at me.

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled. I gulped and looked back, seeing Abyss staring at me from his mask. I threw a punch at Ray and he caught it, nearly breaking my wrist with his meaty hands. I hissed in pain. "Someone help me!" I cried. He laughed at me.

"Really? Everyone around here hates you. Why would they try to help you?" He sneered. I hissed and spit in his eye. He let me go and I ran, knowing it would take Abyss a few seconds to realize what was happening. I ran with the four of them on my tail until I ran into yet another person.

This time, I was about to fall but someone grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I looked up and saw two curious eyes looking at me. They were gray but they had green in them, they were brighter than mine. "Why are you running?" a deep voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I focused on who those eyes belonged to. "You're Red's brother, Crimson right?" I gasped. He nodded and repeated his question, just as Ray appeared. I wined and hid behind Crimson.

.::Crimson::.

I looked down at the little Knockout and then up at Ray. He growled. "Just hand Skyler over and walk away. Don't be a freakin' hero" He snapped. I heard Skyler whimper and grab my wrist gently. I stood in front of her, blocking her from view.

"What if I _want _to be a hero?" I challenged, narrowing my eyes at him. He looked at me like I was crazy. "Then we'll destroy you just like we'll destroy her" he snapped. Skyler growled from behind me and I glared at him. "I dare you to try" I growled. Ray scoffed and backed down.

"Whatever. You can't hide for long, bitch" he growled before stalking off. I made sure none of the Immortal lackeys were hiding before I turned and looked down at Skyler. She had chestnut-colored hair with blue highlights and her eyes were a shade darker then my own. "Are you okay?" I asked. She let out a shaky breath before she nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah…thank you" she whispered.

"What was that about?" I questioned. She shrugged. "Hell if I know." She spat. I shook my head. "You wanna go get a drink?" I questioned. She nodded, smiling up at me. I smiled with her.

.::In the Bar::.

I sat beside Skyler, beer in hand. She traced the tip of her cooler before she brought the bottle to her lips, taking a long gulp before she looked at me.

"Let me properly introduce myself. My name is Valentina Sabin, I'm Chris' little sister," She started, taking another sip. "And you are?" she asked. "My name is Tommy Mercer, Red's little brother" I said before drinking my beer.

She stared at me, her mouth ajar. "I thought Red's name was Jonathan Figueroa" she muttered. "I have our dad's last name" I chuckled. She nodded and then looked me over. "You're a really big boy…you sure you're the _younger_ one?" she asked slowly. I laughed. "We get that a lot, yeah, I'm the younger one" I told her, a smile on my face.

We sat around for a while until she pulled out her phone, a frown settled on her features.

.::Valentina::.

'I miss you babe'-Robbie

I rolled my eyes and put my phone down, looking up and meeting Crimson's worried gaze. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded. "It's just some moran" I said. He smiled again. "Oh, okay" he said. I smiled too and then two arms wrapped around me. I felt something soft on the back of my head and laughed.

"Hello Tess" I said. Brooke Tessmacher smiled down at me. "Hello, Skyler" She cooed. She looked over at Crimson, her smile growing. "Well well, if it isn't Mr. Mercer. Are you two on a date?" she asked, her mature aura now changing to a more childish one. I felt my face heat up and Crimson blinked. "What? Oh, no, I'm just treating her to a drink." He said in a kind voice. Brooke pouted. "That's no fun. You two look so cute together!" She pouted. "Tess!" I wined.

"Leave them alone, sweetie" Tara said, hugging Tess from behind. She turned her head and kissed Tara before putting on a big pout. "But why?" She muttered. Tara cocked a brow at her and she nodded after a few defiant seconds.

Crimson and I laughed as the two sat with us. We had a few more drinks and then my phone vibrated again.

'2 new messages'

'Where are you? Are you okay? Alex said he doesn't know where you are'-Chris

'Babe, please, I know I messed up. Please take me back…please?'-Robbie

I ignored Robbie's text and replied to my brother.

'I'm okay, I'm in the bar'

'Oh okay, don't drink too much'-Chris

'I know, I know'

'I love you, Val'-Chris

'I love you too, Chris'

I put my phone away and looked at the time. "I should be heading back. Alex is already worried sick, I don't even wanna know what chaos Vel is inflicting on our room" I said. Crimson stood. "I'll walk you back, if that's alright with you" he offered. I smiled and nodded, motioning for him to follow me. Tara and Brooke waved goodbye to us before they returned to their drinks.

I suddenly stopped walking and pouted, making Crimson stop too. "What's wrong?" he questioned, tilting his head. "I'm too lazy to walk. Carry me" I demanded, looking into his eyes. He chuckled and crouched down. I cheered and jumped on his back. He stood and continued to make his way to my room.

"You're tall~" I said in a sing-song voice. He turned his head and looked at me. I smiled and so did he. That's when I noticed how close our faces were. I blushed as he turned his head.

"What number was it?" he questioned. "It's 209" I mumbled, burying my face into his shoulder. He's warm. "Oh okay, we're here then" he stated, kneeling down so I could get down. I stepped off and he stood before writing something down on a piece of paper he found in his pocket.

"That's my number. Call me if you need anything" he grinned. I nodded and hugged him before slipping into my room.

.::Velvet::.

I heard the door close and I looked up, seeing Skyler typing something into her phone. She looked at me and then the mess I made.

"You know you're cleaning this all up, right?" she said lamely, looking at me with half-lidded eyes. I nodded and we both laughed. "I'm gonna take a shower" she said, stretching and walking into the bathroom after she tossed her phone and a piece of paper onto the bed. I looked over at them when I was sure she was in the shower. The paper had a number and a name on it. I smirked when I saw it was Crimson's.

"Oh, she's good"

.::Valentina::.

I closed my eyes, feeling the water run over the cuts and bruises I had on my arms and legs. I licked my lips, my tongue piercing flicking against my upper lip. I washed up before washing my hair out. I stepped out and wrapped the towel around myself before stepping into our room.

Velvet was picking up a shattered vase beside the nightstand. I shook my head. "Why must you throw a temper tantrum every time I'm gone?" I questioned. She shrugged, looking over at me. "Why must you always be gone long enough for me to throw one?" she shot back I rolled my eyes and threw the towel somewhere before changing.

"You're always doing that" she said. I looked at her as I pulled my shirt over my head. "Doing what?" I muttered, looking for my pants. "Changing in front of me. You like me~" she purred, pointing a finger at me. "It's because I feel like it" I said, just jumping on our bed, my pants forgotten. "You feel like it because you like me" she beamed. Velvet can be such a child sometimes.

"I'm sure Nero would have something to say about that" I smirked. She pouted and finished cleaning up before jumping on the bed beside me. "I miss my Skittle." She murmured. I gave her head a pet before smiling. "He's coming back next Thursday, sweetie' I said. She grinned from ear to ear. "I know! I know!" she giggled. We both yawned.

"Enough of that. Goodnight" I yawned out. She nodded. "Night…"

.::Next Thursday::.

I stretched. I had a match with none other than Winter. Smirking to myself, I taped up my wrists. I walked past the full-body mirror and looked at myself.

Mickie and Velvet had straightened my hair. It went down my back and I tied it up, just knowing Winter would try to pull it. Tara had done my makeup, giving me a spider web-like design around my left eye. The other just had dark purple and silver eye shadow. She glossed my lips after going over them with both black and purple lip stain. Tess was the one that picked out my ring gear for the night. I had on a black corset that stopped midriff. It had neon purple lace on it. My bottoms were a pair of black shorts. I had 'Misfit~' written on my butt in purple graffiti. I had on fishnet leggings and arm warmers. My boots were black with '313' written on the sides.

I turned, looking at the sole tattoo on my body. It was on my lower back, in the 'tramp stamp' area. It was in a lovely monotype corsiva font and it said 'Made in Detroit', with 2 small cartoon skulls before and after the proud statement. I smiled to myself and turned to leave.

.::Alex::.

I sat in my locker room with Brian, Red, Sky, Mickie, Tara, Brooke, Traci, Jeff, Shannon, Jesse, Both Matts, Fortune, and Crimson. We watched Winter and Angelina enter the ring, cold smirks on their faces as Christy introduced Winter. I bit my nail, furiously texting Chris with my other hand. Velvet placed a hand on my shoulder, a frown on her face. "Are you telling him?" She questioned. I shook my head, looking back at my ex.

"I can't. I don't know what either of them would do" I sighed. She frowned and we all focused as the familiar sound of 'Misfit' by Lesley Roy boomed throughout the arena.

'_You never close your eyes,_

_You never sleep at night,_

_You're an emotional nightmare,_

_You are…a misfit'_

She strutted to the opening, the crowd erupting in cheers. She looked serious but she threw up both the Fortune sign and the MCMG sign, leering at the two in the ring.

'_You like to hurt yourself,_

_And then you don't know why,_

_You're trapped inside your own hell,_

_No one else…knows your pain~!'_

She glanced at her fishnet-covered wrists before smirking, looking over at Winter before grabbing the ropes and pulling herself up. Angelina and Winter backed up as she single-handedly leapt over them. She sat on the turnbuckle and began to head bang to the next part.

'_See the misfit in the mirror,_

See the freak that lives inside,

See the misfit in the mirror…cry,

_See the one nobody wanted,_

_Shattered by a world of lies,_

_See the misfit in the mirror…die~!'_

Her music faded and she jumped off of the turnbuckle, glancing slowly over her shoulder at Winter, who scoffed.

"Her opponent, from Detroit, Michigan, Skyler!" Christie introduced. The crowd cheered and the bell rung.

Winter ran up to her and tried to clothesline her but Skyler bent backwards. Winter turned, eating a nice face full of Skyler's boot. Velvet snickered. Skyler stood and grabbed Winter's head before performing a lovely forearm club to Winter's chest. The English witch fell and hissed, holding her chest.

Angelina tried to distract the ref but Skyler dropkicked her off of the apron, making her face hit it on the way down. My locker room became mixed with laughs and winces as the match continued.

Winter stood, shaking the pain off and charged, grabbing a handful of Skyler's hair before she slammed her face-first into the mat. She cried out and turned, blocking her face and chest from Winter's vicious stomps. She caught her boot and twisted it, making the paler Knockout fall on top of her. Before Winter landed, Skyler lifted her knees, making Winter hit her face on her kneepads. She screamed and my sister-in-law pushed her off.

Standing, she rolled her neck a bit before waiting for Winter to stand. She threw a kick at her and Winter caught her foot, a smirk gracing her face as she threw her leg down. That is until Sky performed a dragon whip on her. She clutched her face and Skyler dropkicked her. Her back hit the turnbuckle and Skye backed up before she ran towards her, using a harsh shoot kick to her face. Winter's nose began to bleed and I grinned evilly. "That's what she gets" I chuckled. Everyone nodded, their own little smiles and smirks on their faces.

.::Ray::.

I growled, pacing around. I couldn't wait until Skyler was done with her match. That bitch made me look like a fucking idiot, now she's gonna pay. With a growl, I stormed out of the Immortal locker-room, heading towards the Impact zone.

.::Valentina/Skyler::.

I sat on Winter's back and put her in my submission finisher, Painful Pleasure. It was a Straight Jacket maneuver, except I had my knees positioned into the small of her back as I pulled on her wrists. She screamed and it was like nails on a chalkboard but she gave up none the less.

The bell rung and I let her go, throwing up a rock sign to all my fans. They cheered for me until they suddenly erupted in screams that didn't sound none to welcome. I turned and felt a harsh smack to my face. Steel. It was steel.

Looking up with wide eyes, I saw Bully Ray hovering over me, a steel chair in hand.

'What the hell is he doing?' Mike gasped.

'He can't hit a woman like that! Has he gone insane?' Taz snapped.

The guys never attacked me while I was out in the Impact zone. Never. I scooted away from him, holding my face. He growled and stepped closer to me. "I've got you now, you little bitch!" he snarled. I narrowed my eyes. If I'm going to get beat up, this fat ass is not just going to dominate.

With that thought in mind, I kicked my foot up, kicking him in the balls before he tried to swing at me. He squeaked and lowered the chair. I grabbed the top rope on both sides of the turnbuckle and used the leverage to buck my lower body up, giving me enough space to kick the chair into his face. He stepped back and then was knocked down. I looked up to see Alex, Shannon, Jesse, Red, and Brian jumping him.

I turned and almost punched someone that touched my shoulder but it was only Crimson. He frowned and touched my cheek. I winced and moved my face away from his hand. He shook his head and picked me up just as Hogan and Bischoff appeared at the ramp, looking livid. "What the **hell** do you think you're doing, Ray?" Hogan snarled. I pressed myself against Crimson, trying to hide away. He sensed this and held me tighter. I listened to Ray get chewed out before Crimson walked me backstage with the others.

"What the hell was that? Are you okay?" Mickie wined, holding my hand. I nodded and touched my cheek, wincing. I couldn't see it but by the way everyone was looking at my cheek, there was a bruise forming.

"Sis, talk to me, are you seriously okay? Do we have to take you to the trainer's room?" Alex questioned, worry etched all on his face. I nodded. "Just…just take me to the hotel" I murmured. They nodded and Crimson was about to hand me to Alex when Mickie suddenly handed me my phone. I looked down at it and my eyes grew.

'Incoming call-Chris'

"Oh. Fuck." I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Okay, I noticed Crimmy has like NO love here on FF so, I decided it was about time he got some :) **

**This won't be a crossover, don't worry (gasp).**

**Now, some background info…**

**Valentina Sabin:**

**In Ring name: Skyler**

**Nicknames: Skye, Val, Cupid**

**Hair: Chestnut brown, purple streaks**

**Eyes: Bright green mixed with gray, peridot**

**Tattoos: lower back, 'Made in Detroit'**

**Piercings: 3 on each ear, nose, tongue, navel**

**Family: Chris Sabin-Older brother, Alex Shelley-Brother-In-Law**

**Age: 22**

**Heel/Face: Face**

**Signature moves: Painful Pleasure-(Straight Jacket with knees placed in opponent's lower back, used as submission), Flat Line-(Spinning back fist followed by a heart punch, mounted punches, and a pin), Revenge (Indian deathlock, used as a submission), The Cradleshock (Chris's finisher), The Shellshock (Alex's finisher), Fallout-(Chopblock, moonsault, cannonball off the top rope, pin), Razor Blades-(discus back elbow, shining wizard, double stomp, several knee drops, pin)**

**Chris: 25**

**Alex:25**

**Brian:23**

**Red:24**

**Crimson:23**

**Velvet:22**

**Mickie:23**

**Tara:24**

**Brooke:23**

**Jeff:25**

**Mattitude:26**

**Matty Morgan: 25**

**AJ:24**

**Kazarian:25**

**Robbie Roode: 27**

**James:29**

**Christopher: 24**

**Winter & Love: 23**

**Robbie E: 22**

**Cookie:21**

**(Everyone else…don't care XD)**

**Favorite, review, love~**


	2. The Winds of Change

Summary: I closed my eyes, feeling her eyes staring at me. Her words echoed through my head; "I need you to love me like no one else can"

Main Paring: Crimson/ OC

Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Warnings: violence, language, sexual situations, some slash and femslash situations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the OC

**(A/N: I want to thank Shino aka Rainbow Penguinz for helping me with this :) I love you Shino!)**

Misfit~

Chapter Two, The Winds of Change

I sighed and answered the phone, putting it on speaker for all to hear.

"Hi bro…" I murmured.

"Don't 'hi bro' me! What the fuck happened out there? Valentina, I swear to god I will come back right fuckin now if I have to! Tell me what the hell happened and you better believe I will be back to fix it" Chris barked. I bit the inside of my cheek and looked around for help. Everyone I looked at just shook their heads with frowns in their faces. "I don't know what happened exactly, Chris, but it's under control. Don't worry about it" I said. I was met with silence.

"Are you lying to me?" He asked suddenly. My eyes grew and I inwardly groaned, sitting on a stereo that was in the back. "Do you know something that I don't?" He questioned. "No, Chris. I don't know why that happened" I murmured. It wasn't a complete lie. I had no idea why I was being attacked. "Oh…" Chris trailed off and I knew what he was thinking.

"Chris, no. You will not rush back here until you are cleared. Stay home and stop being such a tight ass. I'm fine" I stated. I heard him chuckle. "Fine fine, I'll stay. I'll be excused soon enough and fat ass is on my hit list now." He grunted. I giggled and nodded to myself. "That is, if Alex doesn't kick his ass first" I said. "True. So very true" he replied. "I love you bro" I said. "I love you too, bye sis" He muttered. "Bye" I hung up and sighed.

I looked up and met Alex's worried gaze. "Skye-""Alex, no. I'll be fine. Just…take me back to the hotel please" I pleaded. He nodded but reached for my arms. "Swear to me that you won't." he said, pressing his lips to the vein on my wrist lightly. "I swear." I said, a smile gracing my lips. He smiled too and let me go.

.::Alex::.

I watched Skye silently make her way down the corridor after saying her goodbyes and I sighed. Mickie placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me. "She's a good girl, Alex. She gave you her word, you can relax, sweetie" she cooed, tilting her head. I nodded stiffly and stretched.

"Let's get out of here; some of us have a press conference tomorrow." I said, earning groans of distaste which made me smile to myself.

.::Val::.

I played with a small container and smiled to myself. No longer will I just be a little sacrificial lamb. No, I will fight back and starting next week, there will be change. It all starts with the contents of this little container, too.

I put it in my bag and lay on my stomach, looking out of my hotel window. I drifted off, running little scenarios of my 'surprise' throughout my head.

.::?::.

I growled and stood in front of Bully Ray, my eyes narrowed into slits. "What the fuck was that? Can you not control your anger long enough to attack her backstage? Do you realize Hulk can shut down my whole operation if he finds out about this?" I snapped, pacing around. He looked at me defiantly and I caught his gaze.

"What's wrong, Ray? You look like you want to say something. Let me cut that short here. I don't _pay_ you to speak. I _pay_ you to break that damn girl and you can't even do that!" I started. He opened his mouth and I slapped him, silencing him.

"What did I just say you pathetic piece of trash? God, you are so stupid! Listen to me; I've seen what you can do. You end careers! Why is it so difficult for you to get rid of her?" I snapped. He stared at me, fire in his eyes. "You may answer" I say with a roll of my eyes.

"I've tried, that girl won't back down for nothin'! I can't use my full strength-"I cut him off, getting in his face even though I had to look up at him. "And why can't you?" I snarled. "Because I'd kill her! Do you not realize that if I actually used all of my strength, she wouldn't come out breathing?" he snapped. I tilted my head, putting a sadistic smile on my face.

"Bully, you airhead, that's the idea. I want you to _end_ her. Break her. Kill her." I said slowly. His eyes grew with each word. "I'm not going to kill anyone!" he hissed. I rolled my eyes. I hate it when the dumb ones actually have a mind of their own. "Fine, whatever. But you can break her another way" I said, sitting on my bed and letting my fingers rasp against my nightstand.

He stared at me curiously. "How?" he questioned. I smirked dangerously. "Have your way with her. I'm 100% sure she's still a tight little virgin. Just take that away from her and she'll be utterly ruined." I proposed. He grinned as soon as I finished my sentence and I threw him a 5 grand.

"Don't let me down" I hissed as he scrambled out of my room. I rolled my neck on my shoulders. "I'll get you, bitch. Just you wait" I sneered.

.::Next Morning::.

.::Val::.

I rolled out of bed and walked into the bathroom to do my morning business. After I had taken a shower, I wiped the steam out of the mirror and looked at my reflection. I smiled to myself, the bruise didn't look like it was going to turn black and blue and it wasn't as big as I originally thought it was going to be. I brushed my teeth and left the bathroom to get dressed.

After I had put on a pair of black Capri's and a gray midriff with a chibi dragon on it, I put on my flip flops and left to catering.

While walking there, I felt like someone was watching me. Knowing this feeling all too well, I glanced backwards out of the corner of my eyes and caught a glimpse of Ray watching me from behind a wall. Rolling my eyes, I stopped and turned, crossing my arms over my chest as he was nowhere in sight.

"You know, fat asses like you shouldn't try to play undercover cop. It doesn't work out well, now does it, Twinkie boy?" I hissed. He walked out fully and glared holes through me. "What the fuck do you want you overgrown prick?" I snapped, not having any patience for him. He growled. "You better shut your damn mouth before I have to shut it for you, slut" he snapped. I felt my eye twitch and with several long strides, I closed the gap between us, getting right in his face.

"I _dare_ you to say that again, fucker. I'm not a fucking damsel in distress, I'll fucking lay your fat ass out right here and now, try me" I snapped. I'm through with running. I'm done with the fear of these guys. He looked a bit shocked and before I knew it, his arms locked around me in a bear hug. I immediately began fighting out of it and then I felt something brush against my inner thigh.

My face scrunched up in pure disgust. That fucker was _hard_! With an angered scream, I kneed him in the balls, getting out of his grip before I swept his feet and gave his nuts a good stomping. He squealed like a pig and I turned, storming away from the fallen fat ass.

.::In the Café::.

I growled and ripped a piece of my bagel off a little more violently than I needed to. James looked at me with an amused smile on his face while AJ, Frankie (Kazarian), Daniels, and Robert stared at me with either a scared or a worried expression.

"What's wrong, Princess?" James questioned, taking a sip of his beer and growling when he noticed it was light. "God forsaken fat piece of shit horn dog jackass mother fucking cunt faced bastard…" I growled out, my eyes narrowed into slits, glaring through the table.

"Can you translate that in a sentence please?" AJ questioned, wrapping a comforting arm around my shoulders. I sighed and looked at them, probably red in the face with anger. "Fucking Ray started some shit with me in the hallway, mother fucker had a boner!" I hissed in a low tone so no one that wasn't sitting at the table heard.

"He had a **WHAT?" **They all screamed, drawing the attention of everyone in the café. I said nothing, glaring at each member of Fortune. "What are ya'll lookin' at?" James growled, leering at our unwelcome audience. They got the hint and returned to what they were originally doing. "Now, tell us everything that happened, Princess" Frankie demanded calmly. I closed my eyes and leaned against AJ.

"I was walking down the hall and I felt someone watching me. I saw it was him and confronted him. He called me a slut, I got in his face, and he trapped me in a bear hug. I felt his nasty ass cock rubbing against my leg and I snapped. I kneed him in the balls, tripped him, and stomped the living hell out of his dick. I hope he pees blood. Mother fucker" I growled out through gritted teeth.

"Let's go kick his ass" Daniels suggested, cracking his knuckles. They all looked like they were going to get up but I shook my head. "Sit." I ordered. They did, reluctantly. I smirked, sitting up and dipping my bagel in a small little mound of cream cheese I made. "I handled him. He won't be fucking with me anytime soon" I declared, a proud feeling swelling in my chest. "If I can take him down, I can hold my own, don't ya think?" I questioned, tilting my head. They all chuckled and nodded in agreement. I felt a vibration in my pocket.

'Come to the gym, we have a workout session, sweetie'-Tara

I nodded to myself and looked up at my Fortune boys. "Let's go to the gym" I said. They nodded and we stood to leave after James had got the beer he originally wanted. I led the way to the gym that was down the street.

.::In the Gym::.

We all walked into the gym and I made my way over to Tara, giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Okay, so who's my partner?" I questioned, looking around. "Pick me!" Brooke cooed, suddenly appearing behind me. I glanced back at her and laughed.

"Alright, Teacher, teacher. Bring it on" I challenged. She grinned and passed me some ring gear. I went into the locker room and quickly got changed.

.::AJ::.

I leaned against Frankie's chest and watched Val and Brooke wrestle. He kissed my temple, making me switch my attention to him. "What was that for?" I questioned. He shrugged, pulling me even closer to him. "I just felt like kissing you. You can't really blame me either. You're adorable" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes, knowing what was coming next.

"Frankie, don't you dare say it" I warned.

"Say what? About how sexy you are? Or about your pouty lips?" He continued, a devilish grin crossing his face. I leered.

"Kazarian." I growled.

"Or maybe about how short you are?" he grinned. I broke away from his grip and threw a punch at him. He dodged it and laughed.

That is, until I kneed him in the face.

Now I was the one laughing as he held his now bleeding nose. I didn't hit him hard enough to break his nose but just hard enough to draw blood. He growled at me and I smiled evilly.

"You should know better than to call me short, Frankie. And since you did, no sex for two weeks" I almost died of laughter when I saw the look on his face. He latched onto me, even wrapping his legs around me. "Allen! You can't do that!" he wined. I cocked a brow.

"I can't?" I questioned, amused. He pouted and I chuckled, pushing him off of me so he was standing once again. "Allen…" he wined, pouting. I stared at him with no emotion and his pout grew.

Remind me to kill him later…

"Fine, I give" I murmured. He cheered and nearly crushed me in a hug.

.::Val::.

"The cooler is over there" Tara stated, pointing over at a little red cooler that had our water bottles within. I smiled gratefully at her and walked over, plucking out a bottle for myself and Brooke.

"Yo" Someone said from behind me. With a groan, I turned, looking up at Robbie E. He scratched his head and smiled nervously. "Hi there" he greeted. I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?" I hissed. He frowned and stared at my cheek. "Does it hurt?" he questioned, reaching up to touch me. I flinched away from his fingers, glaring at his hand.

"Gee, I dunno, I took a chair shot from one of the strongest people we work with. No, it doesn't hurt at all. Actually, it feels kinda good" I spat sarcastically. He shook his head, a sigh escaping his lips.

"Val, why are you being like this? It was a mistake! I didn't mean to cheat-"I laughed coldly, stopping his sentence dead.

"Yes you did. Maybe if it was just a kiss, I would forgive you. Hell, I might've even taken you back. But it wasn't just a kiss. I wasn't putting out like you wanted me too. I wasn't on my knees and I damn sure wasn't flat on my back for you so what did you do? You ran to Cookie. And, on top of that, you were stupid enough to forget to lock the door. I caught you in MY locker room drilling her. That's that. And on top of your inability to control your sex drive, you're abusive" I murmured, shaking my head and pointing to a small scar thar was on my arm from him. He bit his lip and looked away. "Valentina…"

"Don't, Robbie. Just don't. Go back to Cookie, I'm sure she's willing to do whatever you want, after all, she is your little pet." I brushed past him and stopped after a few paces.

"Oh, and by the way, I'm sure Pauly D and Snooki could kick both of your sorry asses even on a bad day" I grinned, looking over my shoulder at his shocked expression. That was my first insult to him as a wrestler.

"Forever, the shore" I said before throwing my brunette hair over my shoulder and walking away from him, a small smile gracing my face.

The time for change, it's bittersweet, eh, Robbie?

.::Alex::.

I balanced my spoon on my nose as I waited for Traci to come back with Crimson's condition. After Val had gone back to the hotel, Joe attacked him and he might be out of commission for a while. Mickie slapped me upside the head and the spoon fell.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" I wined. She shook her head and pointed to Traci making her way down the hall, a frown on her face. I frowned too as she stopped in front of us.

"It's not broken, but he won't be able to wrestle for a few weeks. Joe got him pretty good" she said. Mickie gasped and Red-who was coming back from a bathroom break-dropped his can of soda, eyes wide.

"Tell me you're kidding" he whimpered, denial and anger in his voice. Traci shook her head. "If only I was… I'm sorry, Red" she said, her eyes full of regret. Red looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown but then I spotted Crimson hobbling down the hall on crutches. Traci, Mickie, and Red followed my gaze and gasped.

"Bro!" Red wined, running over to the larger of the two, nearly knocking him over with a hug. Crimson chuckled. "I'm fine, bro. Calm down, will ya?" he joked, playfully punching Red in the arm. He looked up at him and gave him a fierce glare. "I will not! That lard ass could've ended your career right there and it just started!" he hissed. Crimson sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Red." He finally said, looking down at the smaller of the two. They held a tense silence before Red sighed. "Fine. But take it easy, okay?" he grunted. Crimson nodded.

"So what happens now? Will you go back to Brooklyn?" I questioned. Crimson shook his head. "No, even though I'm injured and won't be much good, I'm staying." He said. We all stared at him with wide eyes.

"You need to reconsider! Your leg can only get worse if you stay and travel with us! You can't!" Mickie pleaded. Crimson shook his head. "I know, but there's another reason why I wanna stay. Call it an alternative motive, if you will" He stated, a grin gracing his face. Traci tilted her head and Red shot me a look of confusion. I just shrugged.

"Whatever you say dude. We tried to warn you" I grunted, looking for my spoon.

.::Next TNA::.

I stared at the television in the X Division's locker room with wide eyes. Bischoff screwed Traci over and she was completely _pissed_! I bit my lip. "Wait a second…Where the hell is Skyler?" I questioned. The guys huddled around the TV with wide eyes.

Every Knockout was out there; even Cookie and I don't even think she counts as anything more than arm candy. Everyone was present except my in-law.

"What the hell?" Shannon grunted, tilting his head. "She is here right?" Jesse Neal questioned. I shrugged. "I haven't seen her since Wednesday…its not like her not to even call me…" I trailed off, glancing around the room until my eyes landed on Robbie E. We locked gazes and he gulped as I snarled, getting nose-to-nose to him.

"_You _wouldn't happen to know anything, would you?" I growled, venom dripping from my words. He shook his head almost frantically and I leered at him. Jesse pulled me back to the TV, shaking his head. "He's not worth it, I think Jarret is about to call Skye down" he said. I shot a warning glare back at Robbie and focused on the TV once more.

.::Eric::.

Karen was currently speaking to the Knockouts as if they were beneath her and honestly, it amused me. How an attention whore like Karen actually believed she was better than the others in that ring. If they wanted to, any one of them could beat her into mush without mercy.

Suddenly, Karen stopped her ranting and glanced around at the scowling females, counting them on her fingers. "Wait a minute…we're missing one. WHERE IS SKYLER?" she screamed, making all of us inside the ring flinch. That woman's voice is like nails on a chalkboard.

"Oh Karen, are you looking for me?" Came a voice. We all looked towards the screen and saw a hooded female standing there. I could tell from the voice that it was Skyler but she wasn't showing her face or eyes, both being covered by the hood. I felt my mouth go dry at her attire. Damn that girl had quite a body.

.::Tara::.

Brooke grabbed my hand, her head resting on my shoulder. "She looks hot" she whispered. I nodded.

Skye had on a black skull midriff shirt (I swear, she loves showing off her stomach) that was pretty tight, especially around her breasts. She wore fingerless fishnet gloves, her nails painted black. She had on a _really_ short mini skirt on. She wore gothic boots that stopped above her knees. She had jewelry all over her body that just screamed 'Hot Topic'. Her shirt had short-sleeved jacket over it with a few chains that connected to her gloves and it also had a hood, which she wore to cover her face.

Then I noticed she had what looked like blood dribbling from the corner of her glossed lips but it didn't seem to be dripping. Maybe it was food coloring?

"Get down here!" Karen snapped. Skyler smiled, and I was quite impressed to see she even had what looked like face vampire fangs. Whatever she's doing, I like it. "Whatever you say…Queen Jarret" she cooed, and then the screen went black. I tilted my head. Since when had Skye have any respect for Karen? My thoughts were cut short as the familiar guitar of Skye's theme blared throughout the arena, earning furious cheers from her fans.

'_You never close your eye__s,_

_You never sleep at night,_

_You're an emotional nightmare,_

_You are…a misfit'_

Skye made her way to the ring, not even bothering to do her opening. She slipped into the ring and stood beside Karen. "Where have you been?" Karen questioned, her angered tone fading to something more curious. Skye smiled, lifting her own microphone to her lips. "I'm sorry, Karen. I just lost track of time while shopping, you know hot that works, don't you?" she questioned innocently. Karen nodded, a smile gracing her face.

"Yes, I do. Now, I'd appreciate it if you show me that pretty little face of yours, you can't hide anything from your boss" she demanded. Skyler stepped back and nodded, peeling the jacket off with one swift movement. My jaw dropped and everyone in the ring gasped, staring at Skyler.

She had dyed her hair a silver color. Her hair was styled in a punk-like layered style and I noticed she had traces of red within her silver tresses. She took off her sunglasses, hooking it to her shirt before she opened her eyes. Brooke's breath hitched slightly. "Blood red…contacts?" she questioned, glancing at me. "She went all out this time" I grinned.

Skye stepped back up to Karen, a smirk crossing her face as she licked up whatever that red stuff was at the corner of her lips. Karen stared at her, her jaw dropped. "Wow…I don't quite know what to say" she murmured, looking something between a mix of fear and being impressed. "That's quite alright, Karen. You see, after the events of last week," she paused, her red eyes narrowing as Karen bit her lip, the crowd erupting in 'boo's. "I decided a change needed to be made" She continued, now pacing between the Knockouts and Karen and Eric.

"I am well aware that changing my appearance won't stop attacks such as the one Ray did, and I'm not expecting it to. My hair, clothing, and eyes are not the only thing that has changed. No, I have changed my attitude. You see, I see things clearly now. The reason why, is actually simple. Those attacks always got the better of me because I always let fear take over all other emotions. However, if you eliminate the fear factor, you are in perfect control. Karen, I have a question for you" she said, her ruby gaze flickering over to Karen.

"I'm listening" Karen muttered, crossing her arms. Skyler cupped Karen's face gently, her gaze becoming heated. I saw the color in Karen's face drain a bit. "If you were in my shoes and you were attacked by a man as large and powerful as Ray, what would you do?" she asked slowly, studying Karen's face. The latter gulped. "C-Call for help…?" she answered, a bit unsure. Skyler smirked, her new fangs visible from her pouty lips.

"Okay, that makes sense. Now, let me ask you another. You are in a tank with a shark. No mask, no oxygen. You can hardly keep your breath held. What do you do then? If you scream, the water will fill your lungs, what then?" she asked. "Oh, Skye is good" Velvet said from beside me. I nodded, trying not to laugh at the disturbed looks on some of these girl's faces. Mickie could barely contain her giggles.

"Try to fight it and get away?" Karen replied, looking like someone had dissected a live cat in front of her. Skyler let her face go and half-smiled, a small laugh escaping her lips. "That's a good way to start. But do you think you would be able to successfully think of that with the shark coming at you? Or would your fear get the better of you? You don't need to answer that, I see the fear in your eyes. Don't worry, I'm not going to sick a shark on you or something, although having one would be pretty useful" she rolled her head on her shoulders and smiled at the cheers she was getting.

"Now, I consider Bully Ray the 'shark' in that scenario. I was tired, hurt, and I could barely breathe when he attacked me. But, I found a way out. How? I put the fear aside and reacted and I got the result I wanted. This past week, I've been thinking about that and I decided that it would be good for me to always be like that. So, I eliminated my fear. I have released myself of the chains of fear. Now I have an announcement" she growled into the microphone, leering at everyone in the ring that had attacked her before (Winter, Angelina, Jackie, ODB, and Cookie) then at the ramp, as if someone was there.

"I don't care who you are, Knockout, Superstar, boss, Ref, man, woman, child, animal, beast, I no longer care. If anyone ever stands in my way like Ray did, I promise I _will _destroy you. Starting mentally. I will rip your mind apart piece by piece until you are on the brink of insanity. Then I will strike emotionally. You will no longer be able to sleep peacefully unless you wish to do so. I will fill you to the brim with so much paranoia and terror; you will not be able to go anywhere without looking over your shoulder. Then…"She stopped suddenly, her eyes flashing, a grin spreading across her face.

"Then, you will be physically broken down. You will beg me to relive you of the curse. Some may even be driven to serve me. Why? Because I will be the key to their sanity. Now, this can be all avoided. Don't get bold and test me and I can be your best friend," She looked over to Sky, Mickie, Traci, and Brooke and I, a smile on her face.

"_Or _I become your _worst nightmare_" she looked directly at Cookie when she said that, a snarl tugging at her lips. Cookie gulped and Skye looked directly into the camera. "I do not have to explain myself of how I will do this, but I will. I will break anyone who dares to cross me. That goes for everyone in the locker rooms. Hear that, boys? I have no fear of you anymore. I can and will destroy you all if you even think of crossing me. Let me reintroduce myself. My name is Skyler, I have no fear. I am what goes bump in the night and I am the glowing red eyes that watch your every move. I am the angel of darkness that will tear your world apart." She growled and then smiled innocently.

"And with that, I bid you all adieu" She waved once before exiting the ring and walking backstage, a huge smirk on her face.

"Whoa, I don't know what happened to Skyler but I like it" Taz said, sounding impressed. "I agree with you there, Taz. This new change of Skyler may be the beginning of a new chapter in Impact wrestling" Mike agreed with a nod of his head.

.::Alex::.

The locker room was completely silent, our jaws dropped. We heard footsteps and soon Skye was leaning against the doorframe, a sweet smile crossing her face.

"Hello boys. You all look surprised" she greeted, seemingly amused by the look on our faces. "Is that why you've been hiding from me since Wednesday? You were hiding your hair?" I asked, still trying to wrap my head around what the hell just happened. She nodded, kicking the door closed as she made her way over to me, sitting in my lap after she handed her glasses over to Shannon.

"HA! I GOT THE GLASSES, BITCHES!" He cheered until Jesse slapped him upside the head. I shook my head, laughing. "I'm proud of you, sis" I cooed, nudging her back with my chin. She smiled back at me and crossed her legs, the skirt going up her thighs a little more than it should have.

"Now, I wait" she stated, cracking her knuckles. "Wait for what?" Red questioned, tilting his head. "Just now, I gave a statement, warning, and I planted a seed all at once. We don't work with geniuses, sooner or later; someone is going to try me. Then I get to prove to everyone that I'm serious. I will not hesitate to make someone's life a living hell. Revenge is a dish best served cold." She laughed, sounding very confident.

"I am the queen of cold"

"Okay, so am I the only one that thinks that was hot?" Eric Young questioned, tilting his head. All eyes fell on him and I felt Skyler get up and walk over to him, placing her hand on his chest. "I'm glad you enjoyed my entrance, Eric. You are a friend so I can say this, I hope you enjoy my exit even more, boys" she said, looking at the rest of us before she made her way out, swishing her hips with every step.

"Hot damn" Austin whistled. I shot him a warning look but said nothing.

.::Skyler::.

I texted Chris as I headed over to the trainer's room. I looked up, seeing Cookie standing before me. "You think I'm afraid of you? Huh?" She hissed, getting closer. I leered down at her before smirking.

"I couldn't care less if you were afraid. Do you wish to be my first victim, Cookie?" I questioned, tilting my head. She stared at me, ready to say something but I grabbed her neck, squeezing just barely. It amused me to see her so afraid. I wasn't even squeezing enough to choke her. "Do you really wish to be my sacrificial lamb, Cookie? And since you took my boyfriend from me, who knows? Maybe I should destroy you beyond repair" I said devilishly. She shook her head frantically.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please, let me go!" she began to cry. I let her go, kissing her cheek. "Don't cry. I won't attack you for the past. Now get out of my sight before I reconsider" I muttered, stepping to the side as she bolted down the hall. Laughing to myself, I entered the trainer's room, seeing my target sitting in the couch inside.

Mercer looked up at me, a smile on his face. "Hey there. I like what you did out there, bold statement" he grinned. I dragged a chair over to him and sat beside him. "How ya holdin' up?" I questioned, a frown settling on my face as I looked at his bruised leg. He shrugged. "I've had better days. Don't worry though. I'll live" he chuckled. I nodded and gave him a hug. "If you need anything, just ask, Tommy" I cooed. He nodded and held a cluster of my now gray hair.

"It looks good on you, especially with the red contacts and those traces of red in there" he complimented. I giggled. "Thanks, red is one of my favorite colors" I told him. He let my hair go and threw an arm around me. "What about crimson?" he grinned. I could tell he was about to laugh so I laughed first, leaning against him.

"It's my favorite shade of red" I whispered. A chuckle rumbled from within his chest and then we both watched Impact in a comfortable silence.

.::Later::.

"What the hell was that with Christopher?" Tommy muttered, arching a brow. My brows furrowed in confusion and I shrugged. "I hope that was staged or AJ and Frankie are going to beat his ass" I said. He nodded and looked down at me, I looked up.

"What?" I questioned, puzzled. "You look comfortable" he stated. I purred and scooted closer to him instinctively. "That's because you're so comfy" I replied. He chuckled.

"Aww, look at you two!" Jeff grinned, suddenly jumping down from the roof. I stared at him, amused while Tommy let out a surprised scream. "What the hell? How long were you up there?" He gasped, looking up at the now-open vent on the ceiling. Jeff grinned, scratching his rainbow tresses. "I'll never tell" he said before pointing at us. "You two should hook up. Like seriously, you're sweet…like Skittles!" he beamed, pulling a pack of said candy out of his pants.

Tommy and I stared at him before we looked at one another. I'm not gonna lie, he's pretty sexy. I'm just not gonna jump into a relationship like that. He has to at least take me on a date first before I consider anything like that. "Jeff, shouldn't you be writing a poem or something?" Tommy questioned. Jeff pouted and I stifled a laugh.

"Why? So you two can make kissey face? I wanna watch!" he wined. "Watch this" I grinned as I reached for his Skittles, smirking at his wine when I emptied half of the pack into my mouth, making my cheeks bulge as I chewed slowly before swallowing the fruity mess. I stuck my rainbow colored tongue out at him and gave him the pack back.

"You are an evil woman!" he wined. I saw the look on his face and stood, hugging him. "Jeff, I'll buy you another pack, okay? Don't be upset!" I frowned. He nodded, smiling full-force again. I let out a laugh and Crimson chuckled from behind me.

.::At the Hotel::.

I walked side-by-side with Crimson, listening to a story he was telling me about him and Red's childhood when none other than Ray grabbed my wrist roughly. I stared at his hand before looking up at him with no emotion. Crimson growled from beside me.

"You didn't get enough from earlier? What do I have to do, chop your balls off before you fuck off?" I snapped, glaring holes through his head.

"Oh no, this time, you're mine, bitch" he snapped, his free hand swinging over to slap me. I was ready to duck but his hand never came in contact with my face. Gasping in surprise, I looked over at Crimson, who had Ray's wrist in a death grip.

"Let her go, now." He growled. Ray didn't until Crimson twisted his wrist roughly. With a growl of pain, he let me go and Crimson stepped in front of me, blocking me from Ray.

"Get out of my sight before I break your damn wrist" He growled. "I'm not afraid of you! You're damn there cripple, I will break you right now if I wanted to!" Ray hissed. Crimson smiled dangerously and twisted Ray's wrist to the other side before kicking him with his good leg.

Ray coughed and winced before backing away from us both and finally walking out of sight. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Crimson looked back at me, grasping my wrist. He moved the fishnet gloves down and looked at it carefully before pressing his thumb around my wrist.

"Does it hurt?" he questioned, looking into my eyes. I shook my head and smiled at him. "Thank you, but I could have handled him myself, Y'know?" I said with a pout. He chuckled and put my glove back on the right way. "I know you can take him, but what kind of man would I be if I just let you fight him on your own while I sit back and watch?" he asked rhetorically.

I laughed to myself and leaned on my room door. "Well thanks again, Prince Crimson" I say with a laugh. He chuckled before bending down and pressing a kiss to my cheek. "Anytime, Princess Skyler" he replied before going down the hall to his room. I touched my cheek, feeling my face heat up.

'_Why am I blushing?'_

.::In the My Hotel Room::.

I opened my laptop and smiled at the image of my brother as we video chatted. "I saw you, I'm impressed." He said, smiling. I smiled as well and saw our band members. "Petey, Adam, CP, hi there guys." I greeted. They all smiled at me, waving from behind my brother. He chuckled.

"I gotta say, you looked pretty sexy out there, Val" Petey grinned wolfishly, earning a slap from Adam and a laugh from both Chris'. I laughed too. "Thanks Petey. Adam, be easy on him, he's taken enough headshots as it is" I joked, making everyone except a pouting Petey laugh.

"Not nice, Val" he grumbled, crossing his arms. I laughed and blew them all a kiss. "I love you guys. I'll tell Alex you said hi, now I'm going to sleep" I say with a yawn. They all nodded and bid me farewell before I ended the chat and cut my laptop off. I stood and walked over to the balcony, feeling the cool air blow my hair back. I leaned on the railing, looking down at the busy street below. Smiling to myself, I turned and made my way back into my room, laying down and making myself comfortable.

"The winds of change…it seems fitting enough" I murmured to myself before drifting off.

* * *

><p>AN: Alex and Chris are in an actual band for those who are not aware and Adam, Petey, and CP (Chris Plumb).

**Kaz: You are an evil woman for trying to take away my sex privileges.**

**I am not, it had to be done. You called him short. You should know better.**

**Kaz: *whimper*******

**I thought so, meanie.**

**Skye: So can you explain why I had to eat half of Jeff's Skittles? I almost choked, Y'know.**

**Well sorry; it's not my fault you can't swallow.**

**Skye: *blank stare*…**

***runs away***

**Skye: *Calmly walks after me with handcuffs***

**Chibi MCMG: *Waves, blows kisses* Please review! **


	3. Surprise!

Summary: I closed my eyes, feeling her eyes staring at me. Her words echoed through my head; "I need you to love me like no one else can"

Main Paring: Crimson/ OC

Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Warnings: violence, language, sexual situations, some slash and femslash situations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the OC

Misfit~

Chapter three, Surprise

'_Bzzt...bzzt…bzzt' _

Groaning, I reached over and held my phone in front of my face.

'1 Picture Message'

I yawned and looked at it, a smile coming to my face. It was a picture of Tara drawing on Alex's face. I laughed and put my phone back down, ready to drift back off.

Just as I was about to fall asleep, a knock interrupted me. Growling and cursing under my breath, I shuffled over to the door and opened it, leaning against the frame so I wouldn't fall.

I was met with a very agitated Alex Shelley-Sabin. I saw the squiggly patterns Tara etched on his face and bit my lip to keep from laughing. I was failing. He rolled his eyes and stepped in, closing the door behind him before he belly flopped onto my bed. I sat on the edge and poked his back. "What's wrong?" I questioned, tilting my head. He grunted into my pillow. "Speak to me, not the pillow, Alex" I ordered gently, moving his head to my lap.

He looked up at me, a frown settled on his face. "I miss him" he murmured. I nodded in understanding. Alex, Chris, and I were raised together so we get seriously depressed if we're away from each other for too long. It may be childish but that's how we are. It may even be harder on Alex and Chris since their married and all. I quietly reached over to my nightstand and pulled out a small rag. I grabbed a half full bottle of water and wet the rag a tad before I began washing some of the ink off of Alex's face.

"He misses you too, Lex. You and I both know how much he wants to come back but nothing good will come from it. He could get worse and you know that" I whispered, going over the crescent-shaped rings over Alex's eyes after he had closed them. He sighed and nodded slightly. "I know…" he murmured, slowly beginning to relax. I bent down and hugged his head.

"It's alright, bro. Just relax and you and Chris can have makeup sex or something" I snickered. He looked up at me, chuckling. "That sounds amazing, but first, can you release my head? Your boobs are making it hard to breathe" he pouted. I rolled my eyes and slapped him with the rag, nailing him in the cheek. He yelped and I smirked. "That's what you get" I snickered, sticking my tongue out at him.

We both smiled and I got up. "I'm going to take a shower" I told him before walking to said destination. Alex nodded and reached for my TV remote.

I took a quick shower and poked my head out of the bathroom. "Lex, throw me my bag" I muttered, holding the hotel towel with one hand over my boobs. He grunted and slid my bag over to me. I grabbed it and dragged it into the bathroom. I put on a T shirt and a pair of sweats I took from Chris before I walked out. "We have a flight in 5 hours don't we…"I trailed off, seeing Alex fast asleep on my bed, muttering Chris' name in his sleep. I smiled and put my bag beside the bed. "Night bro" I whispered before placing a small kiss to Alex's temple and shuffling out of the room.

Closing the door as quietly as I could, I turned, every intention of going to Tara's room to bother her and Brooke when I was met with four, very leery Mexicans glaring at me. Well, two glared, one winked, the other looked lost.

Sarita and Rosita stepped up to me, both looking none too happy. "Who do you think you are? Huh? You think your hot shit, don't you?" Sarita growled. I leaned against my door and crossed my arms. "Why would I want to be shit? That would make me like you" I shot back. She growled and looked like she was gonna hit me when Rosita stood chest-to-chest with me. Looking up, she leered.

"Just you wait; I got a surprise in store for you. You won't be smiling like that for long" She grinned before turning and walking away with her 'family'. I rolled my eyes and headed down the hall. So Rosita was the first one to test me?

So be it.

.::Next Thursday::.

The rest of the week was really uneventful, that is, until Impact rolled around again. Jeff had returned officially, asking for forgiveness. There was a mixed reaction from the audience but that turned to cheers because I had took it upon myself to go to the ring, hug him, and tell him he was forgiven by me. I pretty much said he could get away with murder when it came to me and he was too good of a friend for me to just ditch just because he had made a stupid mistake. I'm sure I'll have some problems with Creative for that but I didn't really care

I was warming up for my match with Rosita when I suddenly saw a note sticking out of my locker.

'Skyler,

Please go to room #23. I have a gift there for you 3 when you get it, I hope you enjoy.

With Love, your Secret Admirer.'

Something about it was off, and I knew it was a trap. With a smirk, I shrugged to myself. If someone was willing to test me, why keep them waiting? Whoever they were (although I was 100% sure I knew exactly _who _it was), they had better be prepared for the hell that would be unleashed once I stepped away from whatever 'surprise' they had for me.

Tucking the note in my bra, I left for the room.

.::Later That Night::.

.::No One::.

Mexican America was in the ring, the three eldest watching their youngest 'familia' member pace around the ring, mic in-hand, smirk on her face.

"Shut up!" She began, glaring at the crowd, earning herself a new wave of boos. She ignored them and raised the mic to her lips. "As you all know, I was scheduled to have a match with that _gringo_, Skyler. However, I made _sure_ she wouldn't be able to come. You see, I didn't appreciate her bull last week so I decided to put her in her place. Now watch this-"She grinned and pointed towards the screen.

All eyes focused on the footage playing. Skyler was walking down some nameless hall backstage when she turned into a room, looking around. It was dimly lit and her eyes narrowed. She walked into the room, her gaze shifting around. She looked confused until a bark echoed. Turning, both the camera and Skyler saw a leering Rottweiler approaching the silverette female. She stared at it before it let out another bark and lunged at her. She didn't scream or try to run; instead, she tried to get the dog down. It didn't seem to work and the camera was knocked over and broken, thus, ending the clip.

Rosita grinned from ear to ear as her cousin patted her on the back, smirking from behind her mask. Hernandez and Anarquia nodded in approval. Rosita sat on a turnbuckle, facing the entrance. "Well? C'mon Senora Skyler! Bring your ass out here!...Didn't you like my gift?" She asked evilly. There was no response except a swarm of boos. The lithe Latina smiled crookedly. "Well, since you're obviously not coming-"

'_**You never close your eyes…'**_

Every pair of eyes swung over to the ramp, waiting for Skyler's familiar form to appear but she never came. Mexican America scanned the ring before the music faded eerily. It didn't fade the way their usual music would fade out. The way it had gone away was much like how an old toy would sound once its batteries would begin to die.

Tense silence filled the arena, the audience a bit unsure if they should cheer or not. Instead of _'misfit'_, a different song drifted into the arena.

_'I saw you get it when you wanted it,  
><em>_Theeeen,  
><em>_I gave it to you when you wanted it now,  
><em>_I know you feel its close to the end,  
><em>_Starin' at me with your back on the ground'_

Mild confusion swept over the arena. Someone was comming, no doubt, but who? A strange feeling welled up in Rosita's stomach. She _knew_ who it was. She knew she had started a war.

'_I know your world is in my hands…  
>You know I pull the strings…<br>I like to see how tall you stand…  
>Cause if I wanted, I could take it away~'<em>

The 'familia' didn't recognize the song. It was '_The Collapse'_ by Adelitas Way. They did, however, recognize the bloody figure that walked out, a demonic leer aimed at them, more specifically, at Rosita.

'_Get laid out!  
>Or I'm gonna lay you out…<br>Stay down!  
>Or I'm gonna keep you down…'<em>

Skyler stood at the top of the ramp, her T-Shirt ripped to shreds. She had dried blood caked on her torso, thigh, ear, and a still-bleeding wound on her upper arm. By her side was the very same dog Rosita had set her up with. She turned and motioned towards the ring. As if it had been trained by her for all his life, the Rottweiler snarled and ran towards the ring, making the four Mexicans flee. All of them got away…

Well, all except Rosita.

'_I want it to break, I want it to burn  
>I wanna bury you, until it hurts<br>And I'll take, I don't ask  
>This breath will be your last…'<em>

In a flash of silver, Skyler sprinted towards the ring, lunging effortlessly between the middle and bottom ropes, rolling until she was standing. She caught Rosita by her arm and turned her rather roughly, forcing her against a turnbuckle. A wicked smile crossed her face, an almost _crazed_ look in her blood eyes.

'_Do you feel the collapse?'_

Without hesitation, Skyler threw Rosita away from her, making the shorter stumble, but not fall. Fear swept over the Latina and she tried once more to bolt away.

She only managed to make two full steps away before her hair was grabbed rather roughly and she was flung none, too gently to the mat. She didn't feel anything so she tried to crawl away. Once again, she was grabbed by her hair, this time she was lifted to a standing position. She turned, looking into Skyler's eyes. Her breath caught in her throat.

She looked _amused_.

Before she could process another thought, she was the receiver of Skye's 'Razor Blades' maneuver, minus the pin, of course. After all, Mexican America had made it very clear that they didn't need a ref, since they were so sure Skyler wasn't going to come back. Yet here she was, dropping her knee into Rosita's side without holding back, her kneepad hitting her every single time. She cried out, tears unwillingly pouring out of her wide brown eyes. Skyler stopped and turned to SoCal Val, grabbing a mic from the redhead. She returned to her unmoving prey, sitting on the smaller girl's stomach. Bringing the mic to her lips, she began,

"Good evening, Rosita." She cooed, petting the hurt girl's face. Rosita shied away from the larger female's touch, panic rising from within her. Skyler smiled at this. "You see, what I said last week was 100% true. Unfortunately, you happened to be the first person to test me. Bad move" She growled, grabbing Rosita's chin roughly and forcing her to look into Skye's bloody red eyes. She felt some of Skye's blood dribble onto her and whimpered.

"What's wrong? It's _your_ fault why I'm bleeding like this. It's _your _fault that you're going through this pain. Rosita, it's _your _fault, now, I'm going to _break_ you like the little doll you are. Welcome to hell" Skyler grinned maliciously, kissing the top of Rosita's forehead before she stood, slipping out of the ring. She whistled and began walking, the Rottweiler trotting behind her.

.::Alex::.

No one said a word. I don't think we could if we wanted to. Velvet, Tara, Brooke, Brian, Crimson, Red, Shannon, and I were all in the trainer's room, watching as the trainer's checked Skye's wounds and then the dog. Both were fine.

Now, she sat sprawled out on a couch within the room, lazily petting the dog that was lay in her lap. "What the hell?" Shannon found his voice first, face full of confusion. Skyler's eyes flickered over to us for the first time since we had entered the room. She looked into the dog's eyes and ruffled his ears. "Back in Detroit, there were a bunch of strays. If you didn't know how to deal with them, you would have some serious problems. I know how to deal with animals. Now that I have no fear, you could probably lock me in a cage with a hungry lion and I'd tame it" She muttered, smiling at the animal as it licked apologetically at the bandage on her ear.

"Are…are you okay?" Velvet questioned, a frown set on her face. Skyler's smile grew just a bit and she propped her face up on her palm. "Of course I am. After all, I have a new toy to play with" She grinned. I felt a chill run down my spine. I know this is the persona Valentina had made for herself, but it was becoming very, _very_ realistic. I wonder what's going through her mind right now…

.::Saturday Night::.

.::Rosita::.

I sighed, running a hand over my stomach, wincing at the bruises I felt there. Skyler was out for blood, and I now knew she was serious. I just wish I could turn back time and not have done what I did. Then someone else could take the heat from that girl.

I looked over on the dance floor, my nose scrunching in mild disgust. Hernandez and Anarquia were grinding with some tramp-like girls, hands literally going any and everywhere they could. I spotted Sarita as well, mask off, practically dry humping some guy. I shook my head and left a note at the table we were sitting at telling them I was going to the hotel.

That was my first mistake, going somewhere alone.

I walked in silence, watching my back and front carefully. I clutched my jacket closer to my body and blew into my hands, cool September air leaving Goosebumps on my skin. I reached the hotel and was about to step into it when I felt something. Turning, I looked around to see nothing. I just happened to look up instead and my heart stopped.

Cold green eyes gazed down at me, silver-gray bangs bringing out the brilliant color. Skyler just so happened to be standing on her balcony. We held each other's gaze before a smile spread slowly across her face. She stood to her full height and turned, heading for her room. She looked over her shoulder at me.

"You might as well come inside the hotel. No matter where you go, I'd find you. This is your fault, Rosita. Now let the games begin" She smirked and disappeared from view.

I felt my heart stop for a few moments before I headed dreadfully into the hotel.

_**{Misfit}**_

I had taken a shower and gotten dressed in the bathroom before I stepped out. I felt cold air and I shivered, heading for the window. I stopped however, seeing something of more importance out of the corner of my eye. Above my bed was a large red stain that wasn't there before. Curiosity got the best of me as I approached it, touching it. When I did, it began to dribble downwards and also in other spots.

They were forming…letters?

Tilting my head, I read the words on my wall. _'TURN AROUND, ROSITA'_

Slowly, almost mechanically, I turned my head, seeing Skyler leaning against my wall. I screamed and fell back, just narrowly missing hitting my head on my nightstand. She smirked at this and neared me, twirling a black rose in-hand. "What you did was quite mean, Rosita. So, don't I get to do something mean back?" she asked innocently. I backed up, groaning when my back hit a wall. "I-I'm sorry!" I cried, panic surging through me. Skyler knelt down beside me so we were eye-to-eye.

"I don't give a rat's ass about you're apology. You started something that only I can finish" she hissed, pulling me closer to her by my collar. I whimpered and looked up at her. "There is much pain down the road I want to take you, Rosita. Pain that you won't even _believe _to understand. However, there _is_ one way out…" She trailed off, placing the rose in my hair. "Rosita. You can either become my doll, be apart from this _disgrace_ you call a family or you can suffer alone. They won't help you like you would like them to. We both saw what they did when I sent Sniper after them. They left you for dead" She shook her head, giving me a sympathetic look.

Sniper…? Is that what she called the dog?

Never mind that, she had a point. They _had_ left me there. Standing, she winked down at me and left me more confused than ever before.

.::Sunday::.

.::Valentina::.

I leaned against Tommy's large frame, my head resting against his ribs as we stared at the TV. Every one knew what today was…_everyone._ I sighed and looked away, not wishing to hear any more stories of that terrible day. I remember all too well.

Tommy must have sensed my distress, so he just decided to change the channel to Cartoon Network. We sat there in silence until a song drifted into my ears.

'_Aye-aye, aye-aye, aye-aye-aye, aye-aye, almost naked animals~'_

A smile crossed my face and I sung the song quietly, pressing closer to Tommy. He chuckled and looked down at me. "Still like cartoons, eh?" He questioned. I nodded. "Mostly just anime, but I do fondly enjoy watching cartoons" I grinned. With a nod, he grabbed his jacket and laid it across the side of my body that wasn't against him. I raised a brow. "You're cold" he stated simply. I nodded and took his jacket before sitting in his lap, keeping the large jacket covering my lower waist down to my toes.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me against his well-toned chest, placing his chin on my shoulder. I giggled at the feeling of his beard brushing against my neck. We now sat in a comfortable silence and I was slowly but surely beginning to nod off with the sound of Mercer's steady heartbeat and the warmth of his body and his breath blowing against my ear.

"Hey Val," Tommy muttered, nudging me with his them gently. "Yeah?" I replied, turning my head a bit to see him. His lips brushed against my cheek. "This may sound weird. Promise me you won't get mad" he said. I nodded, looking at him with question and curiosity obvious in my eyes.

"It's really comfortable right now. Y'know, with us here…like this and all" he looked away, shrugging. It took me some time to figure out what he was trying to say to me but then it clicked and I smiled. "Are you flirting with me?" I questioned. He blushed. "N-No! I was just saying…"he trailed off, not meeting my eyes. I shook my head and smiled, kissing the side of his mouth. "It's cute, Tommy." I giggled. He turned me to the side slightly and smiled at me. "Promise not to get mad again?" he questioned again. I nodded.

Without warning, I felt his lips latched onto mine. I kissed back after a few moments, a soft mewl escaping my lips when Tommy pulled away and nuzzled into the crook of my neck. "Wanna go on a date tomorrow?" he questioned, his breath hitting my neck. I blushed and petted his sand & red colored hair. "S-Sure" I whispered, barely able to hear myself. He grinned from ear to ear and we returned to watching our cartoon.

.::Next Thursday::.

.::Rosita::.

I was a bit annoyed that I wasn't included in the Queen Tournament thing. I knew it was probably because I had just joined the company but still…

My thoughts were interrupted by Anarquia tapping my shoulder. I turned to look at him and he just pointed to the ramp. I felt my heart quicken ever so slightly. Skyler came down the ramp like she usually would except Sniper was bounding by her side. She smiled brightly and got in the ring, sending a look towards Sniper. He nodded and stalked over to commentary. Hernandez and Anarquia looked like they were going to leave but Sniper simply sat beside Taz, rubbing his head against the man's thigh for a moment before staring at the ring.

As soon as the bell rung, Skyler's smile dropped into a vicious snarl and she lunged, hitting Sarita with her Flat Line maneuver. I noticed how she wasn't pulling any punches either. Sarita barely kicked out and Skye caught her in her Revenge. I flinched, hearing her scream in pain.

She raised her hand to tap out but then Skye let her go.

Standing, she turned and walked over to the turnbuckle, sitting on it with a bored expression. Sarita struggled but began to rise. Skyler turned to look at me, a sickening smile crossing her face once again as her ruby eyes pierced into mine.

When Sarita stood, Skyler walked over to her and finished the match with her Fallout. She grinned and Sniper ran into the ring to attack her with sloppy licks aimed at her face after he knocked her over. She laughed and gently shoved him off before stepping out of the ring and smirking at me. I felt a shiver go down my spine.

Before she left, she mouth the words; 'this might be you next'.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you have it<strong>

**Skye: *blowing bubbles***

**Crimson: she sounds psychotic o.o**

**This is what happens when you cross her, Crimmy**

**Crimson: O_O**

**Chibi MCMG: *chasing the bubbles***

**Kaz: I gotz a boo boo! V.V**

**AJ: *hiding a laugh***

**Roode: Sorry bout that buddy :o**

**Kaz: TT^TT**

**Skye: *blows a bubble at you* Please review~**


	4. Miscommunication

Summary: I closed my eyes, feeling her eyes staring at me. Her words echoed through my head; "I need you to love me like no one else can"

Main Paring: Crimson/ OC

Genre: Romance, Humor, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Crime

Warnings: violence, language, sexual situations, some slash and femslash situations

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the OC

Misfit~

Chapter Four, Miscommunication

.::1 Week Later::.

.::Valentina::.

I sat curled up in Tommy's lap, watching Shannon and Jesse cheer over their successful surprise attack on Anarquia and Hernandez. I smiled before turning and nuzzling my face into the crook of Tommy's neck.

Lately, the two of us have been getting closer.

Tommy chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "You seem comfy" He mused. I nodded, giggling at the scratch of his beard against my cheek. "What are you going to do about Rosita?" He questioned, running his hands through my silver hair. I hummed to myself, closing my eyes for a moment.

"I'm going to end this game of cat and mouse" I muttered, opening my eyes once more.

.::Rosita::.

I shuddered, pulling my blankets close to me. I can't sleep, I barely have enough appetite to eat, and I'm afraid of my own shadow. All of the mental torment from Skyler is beginning to be too much for me.

I stared down at the paper I was writing on unconsciously. My eyes grew.

"_I am bad…_

_I deserve this torment…_

_I deserve more…_

_Skyler is giving me a chance to redeem…_

_I will…_

_Give in._

_Give in.._

_Give in…_

_Give in!_

_Give in to Skyler…_

_Give. In."_

I screamed and threw the paper away from me. Sarita (who was sitting on the second bed in the room with some nameless guy) looked at me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She hissed, turning the guy's head so he wouldn't look at me. I began to rock ever so slightly. "Skyler…" I started, trying to confide in my 'family'. Sarita just snorted and dismissed me with her hand. "Oh shut up! She's not here! Out of sight, out of mind! Now keep your voice down, the adults are talking" Sarita scolded before returning to her boy toy.

I should have known better to think they were my family!

Anarquia never understood what I was trying to express, Hernandez always had girls grabbing at him from every possible angle, and that man whore _enjoyed_ it all, and Sarita…she never listened at all. None of them care. They never cared…

Just like how Skye said they never did.

I closed my eyes and let loose a shaky breath. I'm done with this madness. Done.

.::Fallowing Thursday::.

.::Velvet::.

I purred, feeling Jeff wrap his arms around d my waist. He muttered something that sounded like an 'I love you' before kissing my cheek. I giggled and stood on my tip-toes to kiss him. He grinned and leaned down into the kiss.

"As cute as that is, we have work to do" Came a voice. I turned to see Mickie and Skye grinning at us. I blushed and hid my face in Jeff's chest as he chuckled. "Our match is next" Mickie giggled. I nodded and gave Jeff a peck goodbye before going to Mickie as we headed towards the Impact Zone.

.::Later That Evening::.

Skyler, Tara, Shannon, and Jesse were headed out to call out Mexican America. The quartet was jumped. Sarita surged forward, pushing both Tara and Skye into the ring, slamming their faces into it. Jesse and Hernandez went at it while Anarquia and Shannon exchanged blows. Then I noticed Rosita.

She stood, unmoving at the top of the ramp, metal chain in-hand. After a few minutes, Sarita was beginning to get overpowered, so she called for Rosita to help. I held my breath with everyone else in the locker room. Sniper growled at the TV.

.::No One:

Rosita took dead-slow steps towards the ring, where Sarita was currently facing hits from two angered Knockouts. When Rosita reached the scene, Sarita was on the floor, being held down by Tara while Skye eyed her suspiciously. She wrapped the chain around her fist and moved swiftly, dropping to her knees and punching Sarita relentlessly in the face. Tara backed off of Sarita and stood beside Skye. Both girls stared at the scene with wide eyes. Anarquia and Hernandez tried to get the girl off but they were met with low blows from the small Mexican.

Rosita didn't stop her attack on Sarita until the latter was unconscious and her mask was torn, as well as her forehead. Tears ran down the girls face and she grabbed a microphone.

"I'M DONE! I'M DONE PRETENDING TO BE YOUR FAMILY! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! YOU NEVER HAVE!" She paused, body shaking with sobs.

"I am done living this lie…all you three care about is yourselves and I just can't live like that!" Rosita turned, looking at Skyler, who had somehow managed to regain her calm demeanor.

"Help…me. I feel like I'm going insane! I'll do anything..." She trailed off, breaking down completely. A smile flashed across Skye's face before she stepped forward, grabbing Rosita's wrist. Without warning, she pulled the smaller girl to her chest, capturing her in a hug as if they'd been friends all their lives. Rosita gladly accepted the hug and let loose the rest of her tears before she passed out. Skyler picked the girl up bridal-style and walked up the ramp and out of sight.

.::Skyler::.

I walked Rosita to the trainer's room, a frown on my face. She had dark rings under her eyes from lack of sleep and she felt lighter than I remember her being.

"Is she going to be alright?" Alex questioned, walking into the room with Sniper, Crimson, and Brian in tow. Sniper lowered himself onto my shoes, stretching his dark body across the floor. Crimson hugged me from behind and rested his bearded face on my shoulder.

"She's fine. She just needs a good night's rest and some food." The trainer explained before excusing herself. Sarita snored lightly and curled up into a little ball. "What do we do with her? Isn't she rooming with Sarita?" Brian questioned, rubbing his head from the Kid Kash attack earlier. I shook my head. "No. She's rooming with me now" I said. Everyone looked at me, even Sniper. I sent them all a bloody glare and they all nodded reluctantly.

.::Later::.

.::At the Hotel::.

I pulled the comforter over Rosita's sleeping form and returned to my seat beside Tommy. "Hey V, what are you planning on doing now that Rosita basically gave in to you?" He questioned, taking a small sip of his beer. I grabbed my margarita and sipped at it thoughtfully. Sniper was asleep at the foot of my bed.

"I have to watch over her now. Rosita is now under my protection" I stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world Tommy stared at me, grey-green eyes wide. "Are you serious?" He questioned. I flicked my peridot gaze over to him. "Of course I am" I replied. He put his beer down and leaned on the arm of the couch. "I definitely did not see that one coming" He chuckled. I smiled and put my head on his shoulder. We sat there in a comfortable silence for almost an hour.

That is, until Tommy started to tickle me.

I squealed and tried to push him off of me but he was obviously much stronger and heavier than me. He pinned my wrists above my head with one hand and tickled me with the other. I giggled uncontrollably and tried to wiggle out of his grip. He chuckled and stopped after I started crying. I pouted and looked up at him. I was going to say something but he shot me a charming smile. My heart leapt into my throat and I blushed. He must have noticed this and he lowered his face just mere inches away from mine. "T-Tommy-mfmfmf!" I was cut off by his lips pressing against mine.

He released my wrists and cupped my face gently, molding our lips together. I felt him nip at my bottom lip and I let out a small mewl as Tommy dipped his velvet-smooth tongue into my mouth. Both of us fought for dominance and in the end, Tommy let me win. I explored his mouth with pure curiosity as Tommy shifted so I was now lying on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and held me closer. We were both getting into it when a sudden sneeze cut us off.

I sat up abruptly and looked towards the bed. Rosita muttered something incoherent in her sleep and then settled back into her spot. I let out a relieved sigh and then remembered what had just transpired a few moments prior to the interruption.

Tommy's face was red and he refused to look me in the eye. "I'm so sorry" He mumbled. My eyes grew and I looked away. I was about to tell him it's alright but he rose up, set me down, and made his way to the door. I reached out, hoping to catch him but I missed. He was just too fast.

"Forget that ever happened…" He muttered as he was closing the door.

I let my hand fall and I stared at the door for a moment, feeling tears well up in my eyes. I wiped my eyes and placed my hand over my chest, feeling my heartbeat out of my chest. I sighed and gingerly let my fingers brush my lips. I glanced over the bed and Sniper had raised his head. He shot me a sympathetic look before lowering his head and hiding it under his paws.

Shaking my head, I stood and made my way to the bed. I slid in beside Rosita and stared at the ceiling. She made a sound that was a hybrid between a mewl and a purr and scooted closer to me. I looked down at her and smiled weakly before drifting off.

.::?::.

I paced, my fists clenched. Valentina, Skyler, whoever she thinks she is, she's really getting on my bad side. First she thinks she's bad ass because she apparently got rid of her fear.

Bullshit.

Now, she's got Rosita turning on Mexican America. I swear, that little whore is ruining everything here. I can't take it. I won't.

She'll get what she deserves soon enough.

.::In the Morning::.

.::Rosita::.

I was startled when I realized I had woken up in someone else's bed. I was scared shitless when I felt the warmth of someone's body beside mine. I opened my eyes and looked to my left, slightly relaxing.

Skyler was asleep beside me, her silver hair tied back in a messy bun. I watched her face for a while, wondering how she was so naturally pretty when her eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched out, joints popping back into place. She then looked down at me and a small smile graced her face.

"Hello Rosita, how did you sleep?" She asked politely. I smiled, something I haven't done in a while. "It was the best sleep I've had since I started this" I admitted. She nodded and hummed thoughtfully. I hugged her.

"I'm so sorry…To try and hurt you like that. You had to waste your time trying to put me back into place…I'm so sorry" I muttered. She didn't say anything but she returned my hug.

"Enough with the apologies, let's get breakfast" She suggested right after my stomach growled, rather loudly. I blushed and nodded.

.::Café::.

.::Jonathan/ Red::.

Tommy didn't say a word at breakfast. He came back from Val's room in a hurry and when I asked him what was wrong, he didn't respond. He hasn't spoken since he came back. Now, he just stares out of the window, nursing his cup of coffee in his hands.

I sigh and look over his shoulder to see Rosita, Sniper, and Val walking into the café. Val waved at me and walked over to the breakfast buffet with Rosita in tow. Sniper trotted over to Crimson and I, giving us a nudge in the leg before he settled on the floor at my feet.

"Bro, tell me what's wrong" I said, trying to get a response from Crimson. There was none.

Val and Rosita sat at a table right beside ours and I noticed Val wasn't speaking either. I looked at Rosita and she merely smiled meekly at me and shrugged. I groaned slightly and bit into my bagel, thinking about what could have been wrong.

.::Alex::.

"Alex, wake up man" Jesse hissed, jabbing his thumb between my shoulder blades. I yelped and fell out of my bed, triggering a wave of laughter from Jeff and Shannon. I sat up and glared at them all. "This is why you fuckers can't get laid" I hissed, flipping them all off.

"Speak for yourself" Jeff retorted while Shannon and Jesse frowned. I smirked. "Jeff, they use insect cocoons in Skittles, insect legs in chocolate, and don't get me started with-""SHUT UP!" Jeff wailed, turning slightly green. I smirked, satisfied with the emotional trauma I just inflicted on my friend. "Now, what the hell do you want?" I grunted.

"We were going to take you downstairs to the café so you can get some food since I'm treating but…"Jesse trailed off, looking at the mortified Hardy. I straightened and ran out of the door.

"!" I cried, not caring that I didn't have any shoes or a shirt on.

.::Valentina::.

I muttered some curses and stabbed my pancake, not even trying to make eye contact with Tommy.

Not like he was bothering to do the same anyway.

I don't get it. He kisses me, and then flips the whole script and bails on me. Oh, and to put the icing on the cake, he's giving me the cold shoulder! What's with that? _He's _the one that kissed _me_! I frowned. No, that's not right. Tommy may have kissed me first…but I kissed back. So…_we_ kissed.

I groaned and put my head down. This is so confusing! I'm getting a headache trying to sort this all out. I felt a hand patting at my arm and I looked up.

Rosita was looking at me with a worried look. I smiled weakly at her and lowered my head. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Is it the food?" She questioned. I shook my head.

"Gotta go to the bathroom?"

"No"

"Stomach ache?"

"No"

"Time of the month?"

I looked at her with a blank expression, shaking my head once. She laughed nervously. "Headache?" She tried again. I nodded and rubbed my temple, sneaking a glance over at Tommy.

He had his gaze glued to the window and he didn't seem to be aware of anything else around him, just whatever was outside that window. I felt a small clench in my chest.

Why isn't he looking at me? Why isn't he focusing on me like he is that window? What's on his mind? Does he know I liked the kiss? I mean, I _did_ respond to it!

I wish he wouldn't distance himself…I wish he'd come to me so we can talk about this…

I sighed and stood. "I'm going back to the room to lie down" I muttered. Rosita finished her chicken salad in record time and appeared at my side when I walked away with Sniper to my left.

.::Tommy::.

I sighed and lowered my gaze away from the window. I know Val's mad at me. She has every right to be. I know she probably hates me and I understand. Right now, I'm hating myself. I now know what I have to do…

I have to stay away from Valentina Sabin.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it :o what will happen next? Will Tommy realize his mistake? Will Jeff ever eat Skittles again? Will Alex ever put his shoes on? We'll find out next chapter ;)<strong>

**Oh, and Moo Moo, ty for the Skittles thing :P**

**Crimson: *Hugs Shino* Thank you for the review**

**Chibi MCMG: *Glomps BreeBabeWWETNA* THANK CHUUUUUUU :D**

**Thanks for the reviews! They light a fire within my soul :D**

**Chibi Velvet: *tries to hold up a sign and fails* Waaah! *cries***

**Chibi Jeff: D: Vel!**

**Chibi Tara & Brooke: *hold up the sign with a big heart* please review! :3**


End file.
